This invention relates to cutters. More particularly, the invention relates to a cutter for removing thorns from cactus.
Cactus are known to be a food source especially in certain areas where they are plentiful. In order to prepare cactus, however, it is obvious that their thorns must be removed. Although razors have been devised for shaving irregular surfaces such as, for example, the human body, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,720,917; 4,459,744; and 2,421,205 no cutter adapted to effectively remove thorns from those cactus most often used as a food source without unduly gouging or mutilating the cactus is known to exist and it is the object of this invention to provide for such a cutter.